


First Heat

by Ashstars1998



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashstars1998/pseuds/Ashstars1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum had finally found his mate and is about to experience his mate Michael's first heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Heat

When Calum finally turned 20 on his birthday he got the best gift he could have ever received. Michael was his mate and he couldn't be happier. They had only been official mates for about a week now and hadn't done much aside from kissing, being frisky with each other, and even showering together. They were currently performing their second to last concert on the #ROWYSO tour and that's when it happened.

Michael's first heat.

Michael had heard throughout the wolf community for many years about the effects and happenings of your first heat. Most of the time for many wolfs the first few weeks of having found your mate would trigger your heat. He was desperately not trying to wet himself too much while on stage.

It was in What I like About You when Michael felt slick start to drip down his inner thighs making it very uncomfortable in his tight skinny jeans. Not only was he wet but he was burning up fast. Cheeks flushed with his stuble covering most of the flush and his usual amount of sweat doubling in quantity. He managed to cover his hard on with his guitar as he did his solo hoping Calum would notice he was in heat soon.

Luke was admiring Michael's guitar skills when he heard Michael play the wrong chord which went unnoticed by the energetic audience. A second take of Michael and he could smell his heat wafting over to him and the rest of the band. Luke threw him a knowing look having gone through that once , but luckily Ashton was there to the rescue.

Michael ended his solo and continued playing as the next part of song was for Luke to sing. Thankful the attention was off him. He glanced over at Calum who was on the other side of the stage looking fit, sweaty, and hot as ever with those nice biceps that pinned him down so easily. Got to experience it firsthand over the past week from the multiple cuddling sessions that kept turning into make-out sessions.

Calum was already looking at him with a smirk on his face while playing his bass guitar knowing that Michael needed his alpha to take care of him, like, now. Calum being the little jerk he was decided to make Michael wait until they ended the show before he would take care of him. He wanted to see Michael beg for his cock up his ass. It sure would make an alphas ego boost a few numbers.

Don't get him wrong though it was hurting him too (more like his dick) not going over to his mate and not stripping him of his clothes. Bending him over and taking him right then and there on stage. Relieving him and satisfying him from his heat.

Calum ignored his omega and continued on playing flexing and making his muscles stand out more, which only served as an arousal for Michael. Making sense of the situation Michael decided two could play at that game.

Let's see who gives in first.

Calum went to swap places on stage with Michael like usual and smacked his ass while walking past him making Michael whimper from the contact , but still acting like nothing happened. Keeping his cool punk rock face on. Michael looked back at Calum with a frown on his face , but in his eyes you could see the want for his alpha. Calum couldn't help but get a hard on, for Michael's smell was so strong now that he was being denied his pleasure, as he had passed him. The crowd cheered for the obvious malum moment as the show went on.

After gaining the trust of the audience on the other side of the arena they both walked up to each other in the middle of the stage . They where behind Luke, but in front of Ashton as they played their instruments. Facing each other while dancing a little bit dorky, swaying to the music. Smiling and grinning they were sizing each other up to see what the other would dare to do.

Michael smirked taking the initiative by turning around and started grinding his ass up on Calum as they jumped backwards making it seem as a dance move.

Calum laughed but it was just for show. Deep down he was a little mad. He was gonna fux Michael so hard for teasing him in front of thousand of millions of people.

Michael walked away swaying his hips looking back at Calum and giving him a wink as he made his way to his designated area on stage.

At that moment the song ended and they all did a final riff and the show was over.

Calum, Luke, and Michael waited for Ashton to stand next to them for the final bow after he got down from his drum set. Making his way to his band Ashton saw that Malum was going to be in the middle of himself and Luke. They could feel the sexual tension between the both of them. Michael's heat was affecting both of them as well making it awkward that they all had boners at the moment.

Wrapping their arms around each others shoulders like always , but one tan arm was missing around Michael's right shoulder. 

Calum had slid his hand down Michael's spine and gripped his ass as they bowed. Luckily no cameras or audience members noticed the groping but they sure noticed Michael wince a little and almost buckle to the floor if his band hadn't been holding him up unsure of what caused it. Michael faced Calum as they were still bowing watching Calum act as if he wasn't groping him at the most inappropriate moment.

They stood back up and waved to the audience as they walked backstage fist bumping their sound and guitar techs as they walked past.

Around the crew the band was acting normal as usual , but as soon as no one was around them Michael started speed walking towards the dressing rooms and Calum was right behind him trying to catch up to him before he could escape from his grasp. He didn't know that he was making it worse for himself by trying to run away from an alpha. I mean come on who does that.

Luke and Ashton looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Give it to him good Calum." Ashton shouted down the hall. He himself being an alpha and all. Luke just shook his head at his friends and went to go hug Ashton wrapping his hands around his neck.

"You know I have a little problem of my own that needs some love and attention." Luke said into his mates ear while he pushed his dick on Ashton's own bulge.

"Oh I can certainly help you with this problem sir." Ashton said as he wrapped his arms around Luke's waist before dragging both of them into a nearby supplies closet. Locking and closing it with a loud click and bang.

Michael had managed to evade Calum's attempts at capturing him before being able to open the dressing room door and being pushed up against the back of the door as it closed with a loud bang.

At this point Michael loved all the physical contact he was receiving from having Calum pressed up against him. They were both still sweaty but they didn't seem to care for that matter. 

"You want to tell me what that stunt you pulled on stage was for?" Calum said as he stared into Michael's eyes.

"Well you were ignoring me and I'm horny as hell. I just thought since you were being a dick about not wanting to fux me and I mean who wouldn't-" Calum growled at the thought of someone else taking Michael before him.

"-Okay but come on my dick is really painful right now and my ass is leaking so much slick right now that I can't even tell if it's sweat or my own juices." Michael looked at Calum with need and want while he tried to get some kind of friction with Calum's leg that was between his thighs.

"Please just enter me already. My alpha is supposed to take care of me during my heat." Michael begged and pecked Calum's lips.

Calum grinned knowing that the omega was bound to give in first. It was only natural.

"Okay go to the couch and take off your clothes, but I want you to wait for me with your legs spread for me big and wide."

Michael hurriedly did what he was told. Took off his drenched pants waiting for Calum expectantly.

Calum went to go fetch some towels for the sex session that was about to take place.

Walking back to the couch he could see that Michael was already staining the couch with his slick. Calum's hard on plumped up more to its full size at the sight of his mate spread out before him.

"Well I guess there's no use for this towel. You wet the couch with enough of your slick that it's pointless now. Such a dirty little omega."

Calum threw the towel to the floor as he went to kneel in front of Michael.

"Forget the towel. Come on Cal, I'm really aching for you right now." Michael said spreading his milky white legs further apart and presenting his pretty pink hole to Calum. 

"I want you to show me how loose you are for me baby." Calum said while he rubbed Michael's hole with his thumb only to pull away after a second.

Michael moaned at not only the touch , but at the thought of Calum watching him finger himself with those intense brown eyes of his.  
He started to rub circles around his hole and shoved three fingers in quickly moaning at the pleasure. He licked his bottom lip obscenely and bit his lip as he fingered his hole. Showing that he was fully prepared to take Calum's dick.

Calum not sure how he could withstand just watching and not doing anything whipped out his dick. His alpha senses kicking in as Michael produced more slick at the sight of Calum's cock out ready to take him. He needed to knot and attempt to impregnate his mate. He pulled Michael's hand away and put it on his back.

He got up and kneeled on the couch between Michael's legs. Teasing Michael with his dicks head watching his hole clench and unclench. He grabbed Michael's face and gently kissed him but at the same time he roughly pushed passed Michael's heat. 

Michael screamed into Calum's mouth that was tangling their tongues in a dance ,sucking and nipping , while he had also scratched Calum's back with his nails leaving behind red scratch marks. Calum enjoyed the sensation surprisingly it being their first time.

He started his thrusts rough and fast. He was making Michael's entire body shake with each hard thrust. Michael's legs still spread out like an eagles wings were being jolted every so often from the violent thrusts.

"Ah Calum faster. Drive your thick cock into my wet ass!" Michael moaned while he put his arms around Calum's neck threading his fingers in his curly hair. He pushed their chests together as he arched his back slipped'n'slided on each other. Calum kissed Michael peppering his face with kisses. Michael threw his head back at a particular harsh thrust to his good spot revealing his neck to Calum. Cal made a trail of hickeys on his pale skin go from below Michael's ear to his collar bone. Leaving longing kisses on his shoulder.

"Cal I want to last long with you. Slow down but thru-ughst harderrr."Calum nodded into Michael's neck. He slowed down and would pull out leaving the tip in and slamming back inside the slick and smooth warmth of his Mikey. Repeatedly grinding his prostate after every thrust. The noises of skin on skin were very obscene to anyone who was passing the room.

"You like that. Want me to come deep inside you that you may even get pregnant . Knot you so that not one single drop of cum comes out." Calum growled as he held himself up by the couches back. 

"Ah yes fux Calum . Fux me senseless, nock me up, I want your cum deep inside me, want to have your babies, knot me!" Michael sobbed from the intense pleasure he was receiving. He went to grab Calum's ass and started to push Calum's dick deeper into him wanting to have him fully inside him. Calum started to shake with wanting to come ,but not before knoting his boyfriend. With Michael's help he was slowly starting to push his knot in. 

The stretch was pleasurable to Michael. One last hard push of Michael's hands on his ass and he was in. That one push made Calum's cock press on Michael's prostate and clench down on Calum. The sensation overwhelming both of them had them coming in huge loads of cum. Michael threw his head back as he came. 

Calum took the opportunity to mark Michael letting his teeth come out and whispered into his ear ." I love you, Michael Clifford." He bit him hard and the bond was made between them, binding them together till death. Michael felt sparks go through his veins at the marking. Moaning out in a scream "I love you, too, Calum!". He trembled as another wave of cum hit him hard coming on his stomach and a bit on the couch. Calum collapsed on top of Michael while his dick let out spurts of cum inside him. 

Michael shivered from the intensity of their orgasms and hugged Calum around his shoulders pressing his head to his chest. Wrapping his legs around Calum's waist pushing him deeper and whimpering, but loving the feeling of being knotted to his mate for about 2 hours until it died down.

"Are you satisfied?" Calum asked Michael in his ear.

"Mhmm. A whole lot." Michael said in response with a grin on his face.

"Is it fine if I move our positions? I want you to be comfortable and I want to see your face."

"Okay go ahead."

Calum grabbed Michael by the ass and pulled him up with him before sitting back down with Michael straddling his lap.

"Oh oh wow." Michael moaned a little at the movement that made Calum's dick go deeper inside him.  
"Didn't think you could go deeper than you already were. Apparently I was wrong." Michael giggled as he wrapped his arms around Calum's neck.

"That was the best first time sex I've ever had." Calum said while peppering kisses over Michael's face as he massaged Michael's bum in his hands.

"And the only sex you'll ever have. You can't get this ass anywhere else. You have to admit. You're lucky to have such an amazing person as me to be your mate." Michael emphasized squeezing Calum inside him.

Calum laughed while wincing. "You're right. I couldn't have asked for anyone else." he said fondly to his Mikey in a soft loving voice. Rubbing his waist up and down with his hands.

"Well, I could think of a few people personally." Michael told Calum as he grinned.

"Hey!" Calum growled out as he smacked Michael's ass.

"I'm just kidding." Michael looked into Calum's eyes. He leaned closer to his face inches away from his plump lips. He looked down at them and back at his eyes.

"I couldn't have asked for anyone better either." He said in a low voice directed towards Calum's ears only. He pressed their lips together in a tooth rotting kiss thankful for his heat and Calum. But his dick especially.


End file.
